The use of the gyroscopes for purposes of surveying bore holes survey is known and has been employed for offshore and inland deep wells and open pits. Apparatus for this purpose is known, for example, to be manufactured by Humphrey Inc. of Santiago, California and is described in their Bulletin FG 5-1270 entitled "Surveyor Bore Hole Directional Systems". It is also known that underwater television cameras have been manufactured for the purpose of exploring otherwise inexcessible places. Such equipment is manufactured, for example, by IBAK Helmut Hunger of Kiel, Germany. However, the combination of these two types of apparatus to provide the advantages of the invention as discussed hereinunder has not yet been effected, as a consequence of which an important tool for the examination of the interiors of bore holes and/or caissons has not yet been realized.